Taking Flight
by gabslvstvd
Summary: The sequel of A Mockingjay about to Soar follows the story of Gale and Madge as they face the aftermath of their victory and as they realize the obstacles they are facing have grown bigger than both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games therefore I am not Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I let my fingers brush against the keys and lost myself to the music. Every stroke was familiar and comforting to me. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this.

I sat at my piano playing and let the music penetrate into the walls of my new house. I didn't really consider it my home yet since I always found myself going back to my real house to visit mom and dad whenever I wasn't doing anything, and that seemed like more often than I thought. When we came home both Gale and I were given a house in the Victor's village. It had seemed really unnecessary that they decided to give me one since I already lived in luxury but somehow my mom convinced me to come and live on my own. Well, not totally alone because she had asked Judith, my nana, to come and live with me to keep me company.

To say things have changed would be an understatement. Since Gale, Haymitch and I live next to each other I see them almost every day. I go visit Haymitch and try to help him clean up around since he doesn't want to do it himself. He has begun to drink again and most of the time he is in his house passed out. It's no problem getting in since he leaves the door unlocked but I have to be careful not wake him up because he sleeps with a knife in his hand.

My dad on the other hand wasn't so thrilled about having me live on my own and the idea of living next to Gale wasn't such good news to him. He was grateful to Gale for keeping me alive in the arena, he even shook hands with him at our homecoming in the train station, but he didn't like all the public affection we had to show. Ever since then we've been more reserved on that account. There are things that have changed between us here at home, like we knew they would, but I can still say I'm as much in love with him or even more as I was before.

I close my eyes and let my hands glide themselves on the keys as if they had a mind on their own. They play a soft, tender sound that makes me feel calm and relaxed. In the back of my mind I remember the first time I laid eyes on this instrument without even knowing what it was. I was about five and my curiosity about things had started to grow. Every time I passed this object I had a desire to touch it and see what it did, but even back then I was very reserved, I didn't want to get punished for touching something I wasn't allowed to.

One day, though, the curiosity won over. I remember approaching it cautiously and quietly fearing it might come alive. I circled around it, touching the smooth surface on the sides and came around again to the bench and just as I was going to lift the cover of the keys I heard a voice behind me.

"Pretty isn't it," my dad said and stepped in the room.

I stared at him with wide eyes fearing he might start yelling at me for even touching it, but he just came and sat next to me on the bench. He slid the cover back on the keys and brushed his hand on top of them without pushing down. Then, very hesitantly, he began to play. I watched him with amazement as his fingers grazed over the keys without thought. It was something like I had never seen. I remember his placid face and how my desire of wanting to learn how to play began. He came down to the last note and let it linger between us. He studied my face for some time and then asked, "Would you like to learn how to do that?"

I felt myself nod enthusiastically without thinking and a smile tugged at my dad's lips. "Maybe when your older you'll be able to do what I just did, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered letting my disappointment show and let my head fall.

I heard him sigh and placed a finger under my chin, making me look up at him. "Be patient," he said in a gentle voice, "Everything has it's time Madge."

I nodded and smiled a small smile. "Can you play again?" I asked.

This time his lips pulled up into a full smile and said, "Of course, just for you."

A knock interrupts my thoughts and my playing. I begin to get up but Judith appears from the kitchen. "I'll get it Madge! Keep playing," she yells as she passes by. I sit back down and resume playing. I hear as she opens and shuts the door but nothing more. I think nothing of it first but after a few minutes I sense something behind me. He's wearing a clean new shirt and old jeans with his hunter's jacket on. His hair has grown out since we've arrived and he has started to grow a beard. He looks almost exactly the way he did before the Games, before both our lives change.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks in his deep voice, his eyebrows lowering down on his stormy gray eyes.

"How long have your been standing there?" I retort.

"Long enough," he says and leans away from his position against the doorway and walks toward me. He comes to my side to sit beside me on the bench. He presses down on random keys making me cringe inwardly. "Come on," he says bumping me with his arm and continues pressing keys.

"No," I say stubbornly and reach to take his hands off the keys, "Can you stop."

I take his hands off but he doesn't let go of mine. "Here, look," he says a smile forming in his lips and puts my hands on the keys. When I make no further movement he moves my fingers so they press down on the keys. "Now is that so hard," he says.

I can't help the smile that appears on my lips. "No, but it sounds horrible," I say glancing at him sideways.

He rolls his eyes and lets go of my hands. I pull the cover over the keys and turn to him. "Are you ever going to let me listen to you play?" he asks with obvious doubt in his voice.

"You have," I point out, "Just now before I even noticed your intrusion.

He snorts at my comment and says, "To an actual full song."

"Maybe," I reply, "Just not today."

"So stubborn," he complains and pulls me by the waist towards him and rests his forehead against mine.

Electricity courses through me and I feel heat rush up to my face. "No more than you."

"True," he agrees, his breath on my face, "But remember that you had promised."

"I never promised anything," I say defiant, "And if I did, then I don't remember."

"Stubborn and a liar," he says shaking his head from side to side, our foreheads still touching, "Who would have known Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, could be like this."

I push back from him and frown. "You'd better stop there," I say warning, "You're about to cross the line."

"Okay, okay," he says holding up his hands as if in defeat, "I give up." He reaches for me again but I resist against his pull. "Come on Madge, don't be like that."

"I'm waiting for an apology first," I say staring at him directly.

He stares back pursing his lips in a tight line. It must be one of the hardest things Gale ever had to do, apologizing, and knowing this I take advantage of it.

After a few moments he sighs heavily and almost closes his eyes like he doesn't want to her what he's about to say. "I'm sorry," he says quickly exhaling, "There I said it, are you happy?"

I pretend to think about it for a while, making him even more irritated by the minutes. "Umm, I'll accept that."

Very gently, I meet my lips with his once and pull back a few inches. He sighs again, all his tension and irritation melting away, and cups my face in his hands. He returns my kiss with more pressure, his hands icy on my face, but heat starts building up slowly between us. My arms around his neck pull him closer as our lips move together in synchronization. This is one of the few things that hasn't changed. Every time we kiss, it's as if the whole world around us has disappeared and there isn't anything more important than being here in this moment together as one.

A sudden cough behind us makes us jump apart. Judith stands in the doorway with a basket of clothes on her hands and a small frown on her face. A flush covers my face from embarrassment and I say, "We were just…talking nana."

She raises her eyebrows and says, "Is that so? Didn't look like much talking to me."

Her expression is so hard that I have to look away. Gale is already looking away, his head down with a light shade of red covering his cheeks. It's a rare sight to see when Gale gets embarrassed and this makes me smile.

"No wonder your dad insisted on me coming to live with you," she says and then sighs, "Now, why don't you two get out of here before I decide whether to tell him of what I saw."

Gale lifts his head saying, "Yes, ma'am."

He gets of the bench and starts walking towards the front door. I follow suit. "Thanks nana," I say as I pass her and plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Uhuh," she responds shaking her head, but her lips pull up into a small smile.

Gale waits as I pull on my boots and coat and then we head out. He slips his hand into mind entwining our fingers. It's the afternoon and its' been snowing all day so it's already pulled up high. It's chilly enough that I can see my breath as it goes in and out.

Gale looks like he has something on his mind so I don't bother trying to make conversation for a while. It isn't until we're about to come to the square that he speaks up.

"I have something to tell you," he says and the tone he uses worries me. It's cautious. I can see his eyes tighten as he says the next words. "President Snow came to visit me today."

I skid to a stop, yanking him back with me. "What?" I say in a gasp, my eyes wide.

He turns to face me then and says, "Today in the morning when I came home he was there waiting for me."

I keep looking at him with wide eyes. "Why?" I ask my breath uneven, "What did he want."

"He came to talk," he says, his voice tight, "Actually more like a warning."

He's making no sense. I frown up at him and say, "Explain."

He sighs and when he speaks, his voice is just above a whisper. "Lately things have been a bit out of control in the districts," he says and with my questioning look he continues in a lower voice, "There have been uprisings all over the country."

He waits for a response but all I can do is stare openmouthed at him. "Remember what Haymitch had said about things not turning out the way the president wanted them to?" he says and I nod, "Well it appears he's still unhappy about that and thinks the uprisings are our fault."

Finally, I am able to recover my composure. "He told you that upfront?" I ask.

"No, of course not," he says shaking his head, "But I could tell by the way he was killing me with his eyes.

I think about it for a second, unable to wrap my head around it, and then decide to go back to what he said earlier. "What did you mean by a warning?"

His eyes tighten again and his voice turns hard then, "He said there would be 'consequences' if we didn't do our job during the tour."

_The tour_, I think with dread. We'll be on our way tomorrow, meaning we'll be seeing Cinna and the rest of the team. This also means we'll have to be seeing the families of the others and make the people celebrate our victory even though we well know they despise us for living while their own are dead. "What do you mean by doing our job? What do we have to do?"

He sighs again only this time in defeat. "He wants us to show off how deeply we feel about each other," he says looking at me gently, "He thinks they'll believe we were both allowed to live because they felt compassion and pity for us and not because they didn't have a choice."

"But that wasn't our fault," I say, my voice angry now. "It was the Gamemakers. They were the ones that decided to let us live instead of choosing which of us should die." I storm around with angry steps ignoring the cold wind that hits me in the face like a blow.

"He knows that," Gale says, "He even told me he had already dealt with that. He joked how he had to get started finding a new headmaker."

His words stop me and turn towards him in a quick shift. I don't know why this surprises me but it does. It shouldn't really. Of course Seneca Crane would have been punished for this. He was the one who was calling all the shots and in the end he made the decision. To say the truth I don't feel sorry for him. In his hands laid the many lives of those innocent children who just wanted to survive and he watched them with amusement giving them their last blow.

Surely President Snow didn't have to think twice about disposing of him so what would stop him from doing the same to us. We were just two kids from district 12 who were causing trouble. I shudder but not from the cold.

Gale approaches me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I shudder again and he pulls me closer. "Don't worry, everything will work out," he says but his tone isn't very convincing.

I nod into his chest but I still have a question I'm afraid to ask. "Did he specifically mention the consequences?"

"No," he says in a low voice, "But I'm pretty sure it involves us and both our families."

Horror ad fear fill me, making me tremble. "No," I gasp, "We can't let him Gale. We can't."

"I know, I know," he says reassuringly, "And we won't. We won't." He rubs my back comforting for a minutes and pulls back to look at me. He stares right into my eyes with an intense gaze. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," I whisper knowing these words were true. After everything we've been through together there isn't a way that's not possible.

"Then trust me when I tell you we'll keep them safe," he says with the same intensity.

I stare at him back matching his expression and with the same determination. "We'll keep them safe," I say nodding.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, it's good to be back. For some reason I was just out of it for some time but it feels good to be writing again. I'm really excited about where I want to take this story so thanks to all of you guys that have stuck with me. Hope you guys enjoyed the Gadge in this first chapter. It's kind of short for my taste actually. The chapters I'm writing are much longer than this one. Next one will be a filler though. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to upload more so I will try not to keep you guys waiting long.

Again thanks to everyone and please REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Never have and never will.**

* * *

I walk quickly through the cold air and snow shuddering. Finally, I begin to make out the building that is the bakery through the falling snow. I make my legs move faster knowing I'll find warmth there. As I open the door, a small bell rings above me and the sound echoes through the small store.

I approach the counter and a boy appears through the door behind it. His hands are covered in flour and so are parts of his face. He has ashy blond hair and kind blue eyes. He's a few inches taller than me and strong built. He smiles when he sees me and greets me saying, "Hey, Madge."

"Hey, Peeta," I say back, a small smile forming on my own face.

Peeta Mellark. He's in my same year, or more accurately was in my same year before the games. I had a few classes with him and he was one of the few people I had actually talked to. He was kind and easy going so it wasn't hard or awkward making conversation with him. He had a natural way of talking to people and making them feel comfortable unlike me.

"The usual?" he asks.

I purse my lips thinking. "Umm, actually could you make it three loafs today? I was planning on visiting my mom and I don't want to go empty handed."

He smiles at this. "Sure. Let me just get some warm ones out of the oven," he says, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," I say and watch as he ducks back through the door.

Gale's words had left me wiring so I decided I was going to go see my mom and dad before I left. I want to make sure they're okay; that they are safe. I have no doubt in my mind that I will do everything I can to keep them that way. They shouldn't have to pay for Snow's anger towards Gale and me. My parents are my whole life and there's no way I am going to lose them. I'd rather die first.

"Here you go," Peeta says cheerfully as he comes back into the room, pulling me from my thoughts. He has a brown bag in his hands.

"Thanks," I say as he hands it to me.

"How's your mom these days anyway?" he asks.

It's not rare for people to ask me this. My mom's health problems are something everyone in town knows about. "Same as always," I say with a sigh as I look at his kind face.

"Well, there really isn't much you can do about it," he says in a genuine voice, his blue eyes soft.

"No, there isn't," I say.

He sees my somber expression and says, "Don't worry Madge. Your mom is strong. As long as she has you, she'll be fine."

I give him a grateful smile. "I'm not so sure about that," I disagree.

"Trust me, it's true," he argues, "You and your dad are everything she has. You're the ones who give her strength to keep going."

I think about this for a minute and realize he's right. As much as I fear losing them, I can't imagine what it must have been for her thinking she was going to lose me when I entered the Games. There wasn't any chance I was going to come out of that arena and she knew this and had to suffer every day watching me fight to survive.

I wasn't only fighting to keep myself alive but to be able to come back to her and save her from the pain of my death. She wouldn't have been able to handle something like that and she too would have falling into death's hands.

"Thanks Peeta," I say my words meaning for more than just the bread and hand him the coins.

"Any time," he says, crinkles appearing in his eyes as his lips tug upwards.

"I guess I better be going or I'll miss the train," I say wrapping my coat more tightly around me, one hand on the warm bag of bread.

"Good luck," he calls as I walk toward the door.

"I'll need it," I say but the words are low enough that he doesn't hear them. I open the door, the bell ringing behind me, and walk out into the snowy day once again.

I hesitate as I approach the door, my hand halfway raised in the air. _Should I knock?_ I think to myself. _What's wrong with me? I have keys_. I've gone over this ritual ever since I moved out on the house. Somehow it had seemed rude to just walk in since I no longer lived her but the first time I did my dad looked at me funny smiling so I decided against it. I come here often enough that it still counts as home to me.

I reach for the keys in my pocket and unlock the door. When I walk in there is no one around. I leave my coat on the hanger and head to the kitchen. Empty. I leave the bag of bread on the counter and decide to just head upstairs. I walk the halls quietly, my footsteps echoing through the rooms. I could walk these halls blindfolded, without stumbling if I wished to. I have memorized every single detail of every single room here by heart. It's a bit weird but fun knowing all the memories every object and room holds. I walk quickly up the white marble stairs and to my mom's room.

I stop for a second to see that my dad's study room door is closed. _Already working_, I think. I have only gone into that room a couple of time and only with my dad's permission and supervision. It's like a sacred place to him; a place where he can work in peace and silence. I frown at the closed door. I had wanted to talk to him too before I left but know I'm not so sure how to do that without disturbing him. _I'll think of something later_, I think to myself.

I give the door knob a slight twist as I enter my mom's room in case she's asleep. It's dark and my eyes have to adjust for a few seconds before I am able to move forward. I make out her form in the bed and approach it very slowly, careful not to make a sound. There's a chair next to the bed so I sit down.

A blanket covers her up to her neck. I watch the slight rise and fall of her chest and hear the rasp of her shallow breaths. Even though her lids are closed, she wears an expression of exhaustion. Small crinkles have appeared on the sides of her eyes and mouth. With a light hand I brush a lock of her hair from her face. The beautiful blond color that used to cover it has been slowly started to fade and turn to gray streaks despite her age. My hand runs down to brush her cheek and the down to hold her delicate hand. My fingers trace over hers and then entwine our hands.

No. Despite everything and everyone, my desire to keep them safe is stronger. All these years I've lived with the fear that one day I'll wake up and she'll be gone. Just like that. No goodbyes, no tears, no nothing. But to think that they could be in harm's way because of me, that's just unbearable. The guilt will consume me and eventually kill me. _I have to do this for them_, I think, _no matter what it costs me_.

"Madge, baby, is that you," I hear my mom mumble beside me and quickly turn towards her.

"Yeah," I say my voice soft, "I'm here."

"Mmmm," she mumbles, shifting herself towards me. "I thought I heard someone come in."

"Sorry I woke you," I say apologetic.

She squeezes my hand with little effort. "It's okay. I feel like I've slept forever anyway."

I find her baby blues eyes in the darkness and relax a little seeing the wide and alert. "How's the pain today?" I ask in a small voice.

She thinks about it for a minute and finally says, "Bearable."

I nod and exhale without thinking. With her free hand she reaches towards me and I lean in. Her hand sweeps the side of my face and then rests on my cheek. I close my eyes as I feel her search my face. The hand feels nice and comfortable; safe. I wish I could climb into her bed and curl up beside in her arms. To escape from the world and all the problems that have arisen. It would be so easy but cowardice of me.

"You okay?" I hear her ask and when I open my eyes I find her eyebrows slightly pulled down and her lips pursed.

Of course she would know something was wrong with me, she always does. She knows me better than anyone, or maybe it's just maternal instinct.

"Yeah," I say but her eyebrows pull lower noting my lie. "Just nervous. The tour starts today."

"Today?" she asks and I nod. "Then what are you here for? You should be getting ready."

She shakes her head at me as much as she can and I smile a little. "I just wanted to check on you and dad before I left."

"You shouldn't have to do that," she says, "We are fine."

How much I wish I could tell her it was necessary. That it would keep me up all night not knowing if they were okay. That Snow hadn't decided to go ahead and get his revenge. "I just wanted to see you," I say, "Since I won't see you all of next week."

Her face softens into a small smile. "But you won't be alone," she says, "How's Gale doing these days."

Heat rushes up to my face and I'm grateful for the darkness. "Mom," I complain and this makes her smile wider.

"What?" she asks innocently, "It's just a question."

She may have watched me struggle to survive but she also watches me fall in love for the first time. She's handled my relationship with Gale better than dad. She's even talked to dad about it, telling him to ease off a bit. I think she's just happy I've found some happiness with Gale.

"He's fine," I say rolling my eyes.

"You should bring him over sometime," she says, "Maybe after the tour. I would like to finally meet the young man that my daughter's heart."

I am taken a bit by surprise at her request. She's never mentioned anything about wanting to meet him. "As long as you promise not to say anything embarrassing about me," I reply.

Her chuckle is a little strained but light. "I promise," she says holding up her hand, her palm towards me.

I hold up my own hand in the air, my palm towards her and meet it with hers with a smile. She smiles, too, her eyes bright and wide. This ritual is something she taught me when I was little. It meant that our promise was sealed and we had to stand by it no matter what.

"Now, why don't you get going," she says drawing back her hand. "I don't want you to be late."

"Okay," I say and willingly get up from the chair. "I'll come here as soon as we return form the tour."

"Don't worry about us," she says.

But that's exactly what I was going to do; worry. I take her hand once again and look at her for a minute. This is exactly how I want to picture her for the next week; safe and sound in her bed.

"Madge," she says calling my attention to her face, "Whatever it is…I'm sure it's going to work out, okay?"

I look at her for one more second and then force myself to nod, then very slowly lean down and kiss her forehead. When I lean away, her eyes are closed and her breaths are slower. I remove my hand from hers every gently and lay her own on her chest. I retreat towards the door with small steps and leave her so she can get sleep. _She'll be safe here_, I think willing myself to believe it.

I look towards the end of the hall where dad's study room is and see the door slightly open. I stare at it for a few seconds until my curiosity wins over. I walk towards it with quiet steps and taka peek inside. It's empty as I predicted. I take a deliberate step inside and then another until I'm in the center of the room. It's a bit messy and this makes me frown, knowing dad as a very organized person. There are papers scattered on his desk, a few books open to certain pages and a mug of coffee unfinished.

Then something else catches attention. The TV set dad has in here is on and light pours out of it, images flashing by. I stare at the images confused as to what is happening. They show different pictures and video of groups of people from several different districts attacking peacekeepers and burning down capitol facilities. It takes me a few seconds to register in my brain and once it does my body turns cold.

The volume is off so I reach for the remote to turn it up. The announcer says it's been happening for a few days and the peacekeepers have since gotten control and order back. People have been punished and reinforcements have gone in to help. The announcer cautions Mayor's to be alert and watchful for signs of disruption. He ends the news by reminding the Mayor's that these news are confidential and the capitol will keep in touch if any further disturbance happens and the screen goes black.

It is until the silence returns that I realize how heavy and rapid my breaths have become. I can't process anything yet but I know I have to get out before dad comes back. I almost run all the way out into the hallway but stop myself in any case he's right outside. I'll make something up if he is. I'm not the greatest liar but I will try my hardest. I exhale when I find the hallway empty. Instead of running, I take quick long strides towards the stairs and descend rapidly.

I catch another set of footsteps coming from the kitchen so I slow my pace and compose my face into a more relaxed and neutral expression as I come to the last step.

"Madge?" my dad's voice asks as he comes out of the hallway.

"Hey," I say but my voice is too high and pitchy. I clear it as quietly as I can hopping he won't notice and smile at him.

"What are you doing here?" he says, "Aren't you supposed to be hopping on a train in two hours?"

"Ah, yeah," I say keeping my voice at a normal tone, "I just wanted to see you and mom before I left."

He raises and eyebrow as if he's surprised at this. "Well, I am glad you came by," he says and I notice a change in his voice as he says, "Are you excited for the tour?"

"Of course," I say as convincingly as I can but even I notice the flat tome of my lie.

He cocks his head to the side and shakes his head. "Try to enjoy it. You'll be receiving plaques and seeing all the districts; it'll be fun," he says but there's definitely a strain to his words and I know he's aware of the uprising that have been happening.

Does he realize it's our fault, Gale's and mine? Has that come across his mind? Maybe I should tell him what Gale told me. No, it's not safe here. As much as I trust and love my dad this isn't something I can easily share with him. He may be the Mayor and all but he doesn't have to know everything that goes on around him. I want to seek his advice badly but I know I have to wait. Maybe if everything goes well on the tour there won't be any need to ask him anything about this.

"I will," I say and move to embrace him.

He wraps me in his arms and I feel like a child again. Back when I was five or six, he still managed to carry me in his arms and lifted me up as if I weighed no more than a newborn. He used to carry me to the back garden of the house and when I gestured towards the flowers, he would set me down and let me run towards them excitedly. I would pick a few and then show them to him with a huge smile saying, "Look daddy, aren't they pretty?" He would then take one from my hand and pretend to examine it for a moment and say, "Yes, but not as pretty as you." I would laugh and start picking a bunch of them telling him I wanted to give them to mom and he would just nod saying, "I bet she'll like that." Then, he would pick up once more and carry me off into the house. It was small moments like these that kept me smiling even though I didn't understand why mom could come out of her room and play with me. My dad provided this small sense of happiness and normality to my life that I had never quite acknowledged until now.

We lean back from the embrace but he puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "Be safe," he says in his normal tone of voice but I can still hear the intensity behind his words.

Maybe he does know. "You too," I say but I can't quite manage the control he hand.

His eyes soften and he leans down to press his lips against my forehead. He lets me go and watches me walk towards the door. I take one last look at him as I grab my coat and he gives me a reassuring smile that couldn't be more forced.

* * *

_A/N: You don't know how much I argue with myself to write faster. I do believe it or not; it's weird. Anyway...yeah sorry for the wait, again. It's filler chapter but it has a few key moments that are important to the story. Hope you guy's like it. :D_

_P.S: You know what's a good thing for the soul of an writer...reviews! Is that a thing? Because if not, I believe I just make it a thing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, so guess what? Yes, I am not Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I run all the way to my house in the Victor's village hopping the team haven't arrived yet. To my bad luck, they have. There are two cars parked outside Gale's and my home. I reach the door a little out of breath. I reach for the door knob but at the same time someone opens it from the inside.

Cinna stands there dressed all in black, wearing a leather jacket and his signature gold eyeliner. Once he sees me he smiles and calls back, "I found her!" He looks back at me, "We've been waiting for you Girl on fire."

"I'm sorry," I say to him with an apologetic look, "I had to go see my parents before I left and I lost track of time."

"Well, you made it just in time," he says smiling and moves to embrace me. I hug him back happy to see him after all these months. "C'mon inside. Effie is having a heart attack trying to find you.'

He pulls me inside shutting the door behind me and I'm immediately surrounded by embraces from my prep team. Flavius, Octavia, and Venia look the same as before; crazy hairstyles and clothes and the same chatty personality. I'm almost relieved when Effie appears telling them to go upstairs and prepare everything but then she turns to me.

"Where have you been young lady?" she asks in her high shrill voice.

"I'm sorry. I was-" I start but she quickly interrupts me.

"No matter," she says and starts hauling me upstairs. "We're extremely behind on schedule and you need to get ready."

I groan but she either doesn't care or doesn't notice because she keeps talking, filling me in on everything we'll be doing. I shoot Cinna a strained look but he just gives me a small encouraging smile.

Effie leads me upstairs and hands me over to my team. I take a quick bath before they start working on me. They fall easily into their routine, chattering and at times posing me with questions. Mostly though they talk about people from the Capitol I don't recognize so eventually I tune them out.

I notice the palettes they are using for my makeup are very light. When they finish my face, they blow dry my hair and starts turning it into ringlets that fall down my back. My hair has grown out too but that's the way Cinna instructed them to keep it. Lastly, they paint my nails and go off to find Cinna who has my clothes.

My mind is too numb to think now. All I want to do is get on the train and get this whole thing over with. To get rid of the anxiety and fear that fills my chest and makes me feel like I'm suffocating.

Thankfully, Cinna comes right away. He has a stash of winter clothes in one hand and a pair of leather boots in the other. He dresses me in walk black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a soft wool sweater and a long red scarf around my neck. "One last touch," Cinna says. He grabs my mockingjay pin from my bedside and places it on my scarf. Everything is so warm I'm sure I won't even feel the cold once we get outside.

The camera crew will start filming then. The first thing will be Gale and my reunion to start the tour. They audience will be anxious to see us happy and still in love.

Once I'm ready, Cinna hurries me downstairs. Effie is running around directing people and calms down a little when she sees us. "Okay everyone! Let's get moving, we don't want to be late!"

She is the first one out the door, followed by my prep team and soon I follow; the camera crew behind me already rolling. I walk out onto the snow and look instantly towards Gale's home. He walks out then and we start towards each other. I am barely aware of anyone or anything around me. Instead, all my attention is focused on him and stuck by how handsome he looks.

When we meet, I throw my arms around him and he catches me securely in his arms. His hold on me is tight but so comfortable I don't want to let go. He pulls back slightly and puts a hand on my cheek. His eyes are soft when they meet mine but I can see the determination behind them reflecting my own. He pulls me closer and touches his lips to mine. He kisses me slowly and gentle and sure. We've kissed so many times now that I'm almost sure I know every single movement and form his lips can make, but somehow every single time the feeling is stronger. It's a feeling deep inside my chest that burns with intensity and spreads through me making me feel whole. Once it leaves, it's as if part of me has gone with it. It's the way his hand on my cheek sends sparks through my skin, the way our breaths intertwine as we try to breath and the softness of his lips pressing on mine that makes me feel like I'm floating.

We part, Gale placing an arm around my waist and I one around his own. We walk off together, everyone behind us ready for what's to come. He is the only one that keeps me sane now, the reason I'm still holding on.

* * *

When we arrive at the platform, there are people there to see us off. I had said goodbye to my parent s before because I knew dad would be too busy working and mom just can't get out of bed so know I just smile at everyone. Gale though, spots his family at the front of the crowd and goes to them. I slow my pace behind him when I catch sight of a familiar face of a girl with her hair in a braid down her back. Just that sight brings back memories from our first days back home.

One of the main things that had been on my mind when we stepped out of the train that brought us home was Katniss. The first thing I felt when I saw her was guilt. I didn't know how to approach her but she did. She didn't say anything; she just came up to me and hugged me. Then when she pulled back she gave me a small, tense smile and I mirrored her. I knew I would have to talk to her and she knew this too and it wasn't long before we did.

It was a week after I had moved into my house in the Victor's village that I heard and unexpected knock at my door. Judith was out and I was in the living room reading some books I had brought with me from home. I got up from the couch smiling to myself thinking it was probably Gale, but soon that smile faded away when I opened the door and she stood before me.

"Katniss," I said as a form of hello.

"Hey," she said a bit shyly, "Can I come in.

"Of course," I said and opened the door widely letting her in.

I closed the door behind her and led her to the living room. She sat down on the spot I had just been. "Would you like some-" I began to say but she quickly called my attention.

"Madge," she said, "We need to talk."

"About what?' I said, my voice so low I didn't think she'd hear me.

"You know," she said looking at me directly in the eye and I nodded.

She had a fierce expression and I could see a hint of anger in her eyes that she was forcing to hide. There was only one thing that needed to be discussed between us and that was Gale.

I sat on the armchair across from her. "I'm sorry," I said letting my head fall to look at the ground. I wasn't even sure what I was apologizing for but I knew those words needed to be said.

"Don't apologize," she said firmly, her expression never changing, "I just need to know something."

I looked at her expectantly. She gave a sigh and asked, "Do you really care about him?"

I didn't know how to respond for a while. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew there was no way around it and I need to be honest with her. "More than you know," I whispered, a little flush covering my cheeks.

She nodded measuring my response. "Okay," she said, her face finally composing itself into a relaxed, smooth expression.

We were quiet for a while, both of us lost in our thoughts until I finally picked up my courage. "Do you mind if I ask you one?"

"Go ahead," she said, crossing her hands in front of her.

I knew what I wanted to ask but at the same time, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I decided it was better to know than to let this question eat me up with guilt later. "Do you care about him?"

"Of course," she says immediately but I know she didn't understand what I meant.

"No," I said, "Not like that."

"Oh," she said pursing her lips. She thought of her response for a while but in the end she said, "To be honest, I don't know."

I nodded and stared down at my hands. I didn't know what else to say to her. I had wanted to believe that what she had been saying was true, but deep inside me I knew that she did love him; it's just that she didn't know it yet. I knew Gale had loved her, of course I knew that. Before the Games when they came to give me the strawberries I could tell by the different way he looked at her that he loved her. I never had the courage to talk about it with him then or even know. I guess it's selfish. I don't want to know that he still feels the same way about her as he did before we left. That pain would be greater than any wound I've received physically.

"I never even thought about it until…" she said breaking off.

"The Games?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said in a low voice, her eyes far away in some thought.

I couldn't really imagine what went through her mind as she watched us in the arena, kissing and cuddling. Confusion, anger, maybe jealousy? One thing for sure was that she realized how much Gale really meant to her and that was clear in her face.

"He's still my friend," she says a kind of defiance flickering in her eyes, "And my hunting partner."

I nodded to her reassuringly. "I know that and I won't get in the way of that, I promise you."

Even though I said this in a clear, strong voice, I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen next. Afraid Gale would realize how irrational our relationship was, and afraid Katniss would finally clear her emotions and claim what was rightfully hers.

"You're still my friend too," she said then, a timid smile appearing on her face.

It was the first time she had called me her friend and that eased off the tension between us. I smiled back at her. "Thanks," I said shyly.

"And I'm really glad you came home too," she said in a sincere voice and then adds, "I never knew you were such a fighter."

"Me either," I admit, blocking away all the thoughts of the Games that came to my mind.

She stared at me for a while as I tried to fight off all the horrible memories haunting my mind. I thought of what I must look like to her. Probably someone lost, someone who can barely think straight and a different person from the one she used to know.

"You okay?" she asked.

I breathed in and deep and said, "I will be."

She nodded and stood up. We walked towards the door together and I watched as she opened the door. "If you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'm here," she said and hugged me.

"Okay," I said as she pulled back.

She gave me another small smile and then walked out onto the road that led to the square.

Talking to her relieved some of the pressure that was on my she's and now as I look at her, I don't feel so guilty. I'm still afraid though, so when I see Gale hug Katniss I have to look away. Thankfully, Cinna is by my side and leads me up towards the platform. Katniss catches my eye though and approaches me. Her eyes are unexpectedly soft and her voice sincere when she speaks.

"Good luck," she tells me and hugs me.

"Thank you," I say my voice matching hers.

Gale joins me and we wave one last time at the crowd before we step onto the train.

When we enter the dining car, Haymitch is already there pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

I frown at the sight and say, "Haymitch, it's the middle of the day."

He looks up as if finally realizing we are all there. "Please sweetheart, I believe our agreement is now void. Since I am no longer you mentor I believe I can do what I please," he says, his words coming out sluggish.

I look at Gale but he just shrugs. I've only see Haymitch a few times after we came home. I checked on him almost every week just to make sure he was still alive in there. He almost never came out of the house unless it was strictly necessary, meaning only when he needed more alcohol. Eventually though, I only went every other week because the stench his house gave was unbearable. I was going to go to his house today in the morning but then I was late.

"Come on everyone!" Effie exclaims, "Let's just sit down now so we can eat. I'm sure everyone here is famished."

So we sit and soon we are served the delicious food. I try very hard not to think of home and just enjoy the food but its challenge. The thought is in the back of my mind and I can't ignore it. Once we are all finished, we go to our separate rooms but not without Effie telling us her usual, "Tomorrow is going to be a big, big day." District eleven is a quite far from home so we won't be arriving until morning.

It isn't night yet but I still change into a t-shirt and a pair of pants and sit by the window. I watch the landscape go by and think of nothing else.

A knock at the door breaks the silence and Gale's head appears behind it. "Hey," he says and enters when he sees me by the window, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," I say looking at him or a moment before returning my attention to the window.

I feel his arms come around from behind me pulling me against him. I lean my head back onto his chest feeling the steady rise and fall of it. As I look out, I notice the familiar woods of the district have disappeared and now there's only wilderness. The sky is clear blue but it's starting to turn different colors as the sun begins to descend.

"What are you thinking about?" Gale asks his voice in my ear.

"Nothing," I say breathing in deep, "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," he says in a low tone.

I can feel the conversation coming and I groan involuntarily. "Can we not talk about it? I just don't want to deal with this stuff today…or ever," I tell him.

"Ever sounds good," he says.

"But?" I ask

"But there's no way around it," he tells me and I feel his cheek on the top of my hair.

"I have an idea actually," I say raising a finger in and he waits. "How about we forget about it? Yeah, I've decided and that's exact what I'm going to do."

"That's your plan?" he asks, amusement in his tone.

"Yup," I respond making a popping sound.

He laughs. "Well, aren't you the greatest problem solver," he says.

"I know right," I say and he chuckles.

We are quiet again but I know he's not going to drop the subject just yet. "Madge," he says, his voice turning serious.

"Umm," I respond.

"Look at me," he says patting my hand.

I don't move for a second but he's patient and waits until I turn myself towards him and look him in the eye. "You okay?"

I frown at him. "Why do people keep asking me that?" I exclaim, "I'm just fine."

"You don't look just fine," he says and reaches out to touch my cheek with his hand.

I shrug, not wanting to talk about it. It is bad enough having these problems that the return of my nightmares seems insignificant. When we first returned they were constant; a different torture every night. They subsided over time, only appearing in my dreams once in a while. Lately though, they had returned and I haven't gotten much sleep, afraid that when I closed my eyes they would reappear.

"Look," he says, "I know you don't want to talk about it but there's no way around it."

"So what do you want to do?"

"We," he says emphasizing the word, "need to talk to Haymitch and see his point of view on all of this."

I wasn't going to admit it but he was right. I had already thought about this even before he mentioned it. Haymitch may have performed his duty as our mentor but he was also someone we could trust with something like this and I was sure he would know what to do.

"Fine. Let's talk to Haymitch," I say and get up.

I open the door my compartment and head down the car towards Haymitch's room, Gale following close behind. When we reach his door thought, I hesitate. "What if he's already asleep?" I say turning to Gale.

He rolls his eyes and reaches over me, knocking loudly three times. I frown at him but he just smiles a small smile. Fortunately, Haymitch's door opens with a crack and he peers out. He's wearing the same clothes from before but his hair is messy and his lids are halfway closed. He takes on look and us and grunts. "What do you want?" he says clearly annoyed by our presence.

"We just…" I say trailing off unable to finish my sentence.

"We," Gale says, "were looking for some great advice from out wonderful ex-mentor."

Haymitch scowls but we see he understands what we're saying. "Come on," he says coming out and closing the door behind him.

He leads s all the way to the last car and opens the back door. He motions for us to pass through. The first thing I feel is the icy wind on my face. The back is open and all that keeps us from falling is a railing. The wind sends goose bumps on my arms and makes my teeth chatter but it's loud enough that no one will be able to hear us if they are watching. The sun has now set but there is still some light on the horizon.

Haymitch faces us and growls, "What?"

I look at Gale and with a sigh he begins to explain everything. He tells him about President Snow; how he told him we needed to convince the districts and how if we didn't succeed we would be paying for it. Gale speaks urgently and quietly that it's a struggle to hear but Haymitch seems to be understanding it all.

"Seems reasonable," Haymitch says sounding unsurprised as Gale finishes.

"Reasonable?" I ask outraged.

"Yeah," he says training his eyes on me, "I mean what did you expect sweetheart? You thought you could just go home and forget all about it?"

"Of course not," I say scowling at him.

"Of course not because once you leave the games, they are still with you in here," he says pointing at his skull, "Always in the back of your mind reminding you and torturing you."

My face softens at his words. "So what do we do?"

"You two," he says gesturing between Gale and me "Will continue you charade of love and hope that it's enough to believe their reasons for letting you live."

We stare at him for a moment. "That's it?" Gale asks with raised eyebrows.

"What more is there to do?" Haymitch asks, "I can't do anymore that you can."

"But Haymitch there's more," I say and launch myself into the details of what I saw in my dad's office. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about it because I didn't want to put ideas into Gale's head that I already knew where there. Even now as I describe the scene of the rebellions, I see a glint sparkle in Gale's eyes that worries me and makes me regret having spoken.

Haymitch just nods at me as I tell him about it and says "Nothing unexpected as I said. I mean, do you thinks there's anything better you can do if so please indulge me in your great idea."

I glare at him but say nothing. Gale is the one that speaks up. "No, but considering that our families are on the line I think you don't know what position we are in or even care about what we are saying," he says almost spatting the words at him.

They stare at each other for a long time, the tension thick in the air. "Believe it not, I do know what you are facing."

I want to ask what he means but something in his expression tells me that side of him is something he doesn't show anyone. "So you'll help us get through this?" I ask with pleading eyes.

He sighs and his forehead creases. "Look," he begins, "I'm going to be honest. Even if we do get through this tour, that's not where it's going to end. Every year at the Games they'll come back and check on you. There's no way you'll be able to avoid that. The people will be curious as to how your relationship is going so I'm sure they will keep them updated."

He looks at us sternly then. "From now on, your relationship with each other will become the most important think in your life… got it?" he says waiting for a response.

It takes me a second and then I nod slowly. Gale nods too, his lips pursed and his eyebrows lowered. Haymitch takes one last look at us, nods and then leaves.

I stare after him for a moment then I lean back wrapping my arms around me. A cold feeling fills my chest but from the inside of my body. We'll never be allowed to have a normal life. We'll be stuck in this world of ridiculousness without choice, always smiling and waving for the crowds. The thought almost makes me sick. I can't even…I just can't picture that. I always knew I wanted to do better and be somebody other than the Mayor's daughter but not like this. Now we don't get a choice as to what we want to become.

I look at Gale realizing something else. The audience will expect us to be together from now on, forever in love with one another. No matter how many arguments we get into, we can't ever walk away from this. As strongly as I feel about him, I never would have pictured it this way. Gale told me how he felt but I still have doubt inside me because of Katniss. How can I be sure he still doesn't feel something for her while he's with me? The answer is simple, I can't.

Gale meets my eyes and I have to look away. "Madge…" he starts in a steady voice but I interrupt him.

"I…I'm going to bed," I say hesitantly. I'm such a coward I can't even ask him for this truth, not even now; instead I'm choosing to walk away.

I turn heading towards the door but he catches my arm. "Wait, I think we should talk," he says, his eyes pleading.

I can't look at him. "We'll talk tomorrow," I say, my voice barely above the wind.

He doesn't say anything but he doesn't release me either. Finally, I can't bare it anymore and I turn to see his face. I'm surprised when I find his expression relaxed and thoughtful. His hand moves, brushing a stray hair from my face and behind my ear.

"I just need to sort this out on my own first," I explain unable to look away from his gray eyes.

"Okay, tomorrow," he says.

He releases my arm but then cups my face in his hands and pulls my lips to his. He presses them gently once against mine and pulls back. The touch of his lips sends the tiniest warmth through me but soon the cold returns. I turn my back to him and walk back into the train willing myself not to look back.


End file.
